


In which Snufkin wonders

by Opaq



Series: In which I wonder why I made this [2]
Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21848584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opaq/pseuds/Opaq
Summary: Can be read alone but it's a small spin-off one shot of my other story 'That one, yes him.'
Relationships: Mumintrollet | Moomintroll & Snusmumriken | Snufkin
Series: In which I wonder why I made this [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574071
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In which Snufkin wonders

The wind whistled through the forest bringing leaves with it that danced like people at all ball. Birds sang a tune for the leaves and small creatures peeked out of their burrows to listen.

It was nights like this that Snufkin loved, nights that would usually be inspiration for his new spring tune. So he sat there listening, he had finished editing a while ago and was simply whittling a new spoon.

And Snufkin went on listening, thinking, just _being_. It wasn't like he got to do this often. 

Absent-mindedly he wondered what would Moomin think of it? Just sitting and listening? Would he like it? Would he get bored? _Suppose there's only one answer to that question_ Snufkin thinks, he'd have to do this with Moomin at one point.

But until then he was quite content to just sit, and listen.


End file.
